The Ragna Rok Chronicles: Beginning of the End
by Captain Lycan
Summary: InuxHellboy Three years after the death of Nuraku Inuyasha and Kagome learn demons exist in the modern era.


**The Ragna Rok Chronicles: Beginning of the End**

An Inuyasha/Hellboy crossover by Darth Freedon

Plot Synapse: _Three years after the defeat of Nuraku, Inuyasha and Kagome learn that supernatural evil still exists in the modern era and must work with the B.P.R.D in order to save earth from a demonic uprising lead by none other than Lord Sesshomaru._

**Author's Notes: **Welcome everyone to what is my humble contribution to the number of crossovers involving Hellboy which from what I've seen are few and far in between. As you may have noticed I'm casting Lord Sesshomaru as a villain and before you Sesshomaru lovers break out the torches and pipe grenades let me explain myself. First off I have nothing against Sesshy, I'm actually a big fan myself, but most crossovers feature Nuraku as the main bad guy and I felt like doing something unique. Don't worry I'll keep Sesshomaru in character to the best my ability. Please read and review!

Prelude: Return of the Lord of the Western Lands

Somewhere in Modern Japan… 

A figure lay unconscious on the ground of the destroyed temple, his waist-length silver hair moved with the breeze. His features were sharp and handsome and the green crescent moon tattooed on his forehead along with the red stripes that adorned the side of his face enhances his beauty in an exotic way. His pointed ears furthered this impression; appearance meant little to the dark spirit that hovered over him, " Awaken Sesshomaru, son of InuTaisho and Lord of the Western Lands." He said in a tone just above a whisper yet seemed to echo throughout the area. The scent of blood was the first thing Lord Sesshomaru noticed. That he was actually conscious was the next thing, "What's going on." He opened his golden eyes and pulled himself up. What he saw was a scene of destruction, the temple that he had been imprisoned in long ago was now ravaged and desecrated. The floor was covered in the blood of monks and gorging themselves on said monk's remains were a dozen "Demons?" The Dog Demon wondered, yes their scent was as demonic as anybut they didn't look like any demon he had encountered before. They looked like humanoid frogs with glowing red eyes and dark green skin. Suddenly the demons became aware him but instead of attacking the demons knelt before the Lord of the Western Lands, "Why do you kneel before me?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously,

"Because they are now your servants." An oddly accented voice answered from behind him. Sesshomaru rounded with his claws ready to rend what ever awaited him; he came face to face with a ghostly spirit. The specter was a tall bearded man whose black robes were adorned with the symbol of a dragon wearing a crown in front of a Pentagram, " Allow me to introduce myself milord, I am Gregori Rasputin, servant of the Ogdru Jahad and Prophet of the Apocalypse." The spirit gave a bow "It was I who broke the seal that imprisoned you for centuries." Sesshomaru felt a twinge of respect for the human; the seal that had imprisoned him was exceedingly powerful.

" What is your motive for freeing me sorcerer? And what are the Ogdru Jahad?" The Lord of the Western Lands demanded as his eyes narrowed in suspicion,

"_Ah, he is sharp."_ Rasputin thought in amusement, " I freed you so that you could punish the humans who have brought your kind to the brink of extinction and as a bonus I can help you take your revenge on your brother for stealing what should have been your birth right!" The sorcerer's words stunned Sesshomaru, not that his faced showed it. Before his imprisonment by the monks who first built this temple it seemed as if demons with their superior strength and powers would supplant humans, not the reverse. Try as he might though the demon lord couldn't sense any deception in the sorcerer's voice.

"The brink of extinction? I didn't think it was possible." He said as casually as he could, Rasputin nodded gravely "Now tell me who are these Ogdru Jahad you serve." The sorcerer smiled a grin that would've sent shivers down the spines of most people; most people weren't Sesshomaru however,

" They are the Seven Gods of Chaos, mighty demons who once ruled this world before they were banished to the cold depths of space long ago. They wish nothing more than to see humanity destroyed and demons claim their rightful place as the dominant race of this and every other world!" Rasputin proclaimed. The Demon Lord remained silent as he absorbed all this. The sorcerer continued, " Aid my masters by rallying the demons that remain on Earth and I will guide you to Inuyasha who has lived a comfortable life in this era while you festered in your prison as well as the Tetsusaiga." Though his sharp features revealed nothing, Rasputin could sense a cold fury building in the Demon Lord,

" I will not be a puppet for your so called 'gods'! If their power was so great let them free themselves." He said in an icy tone of voice that for most would've left no room for argument. The ghostly sorcerer however met his gaze with one just as cold,

"Do not be a fool! You will gain as much from this as my masters: you will have your revenge and gain Tetsusaiga. I will claim the Shikon Jewel as my prize so that I can free my masters." There was a considerable silence in the area for what seemed like an eternity; even the demonic frogs stopped feasting. At last Sesshomaru spoke,

"Betray me and whatever caused your death will have been joyful compared to what I'll do to you!" The demon lord warned,

" You've made a wise decision. If you wish I can guide to your swords and former servants milord." Rasputin offered, Sesshomaru nodded and left the temple in ruins with the frog-demons in tow.

"Tell me Gregori, how is it you came to serve _your _masters?" Rasputin ignored the demon's cheek and began to tell his tale as they set off down the road that leads to the nearest town.

Next: Chapter One: Gathering the Storm. Hellboy and Abe Sapien arrive in the Land of the Rising Sun as Sesshomaru gathers weapons and followers the coming war.

P.S: I'm basing the Inuyasha aspect of this on the anime while the Hellboy part is based on the comic. Inuyasha and Kagome appear later in chapter 2 just let you know.


End file.
